1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle seat that has an upholstery member, a cushion member, and grooves of the cushion member, into which part of the upholstery member is tucked to be fixed.
2. Description of Related Art
As this type of vehicle seat, a vehicle seat that includes a seat cushion and a seatback is known (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-41252 (JP 2004-41252 A)). The seat cushion has a cushion member that elastically supports an occupant, and an upholstery member that covers the cushion member. The cushion member is a generally rectangular member that forms the outer shape of the seat cushion, and has a first groove, a pair of second grooves, and a plurality of wiry engaged members. The first groove is a recess that extends in the width direction of the seat cushion, and is formed at substantially the center of a seating-side portion of the cushion member. The second grooves are recesses that extend in the front-rear direction of the seat cushion and meet the first groove. The second grooves are formed in respective side portions of the seating-side portion of the cushion member. The engaged members are disposed under the bottoms of the first groove and the second grooves, and partially exposed at recessed portions formed in the bottoms within the grooves.
The upholstery member is made of fabric or leather, and is a bag-shaped member. The upholstery member has a plurality of wiry engaging members. The engaging members are attached to the back side of the upholstery member, and arranged to face the grooves. In related art, the engaging members that face the second groove are attached to the upholstery member such that the engaging members are separated from each other near the first groove. In addition, in related art, when the seating-side portion of the cushion member is covered with the upholstery member, part of the upholstery member is tucked into the grooves. At this time, the engaging members are engaged with the engaged members. As a result, the part of the upholstery member is tucked into the grooves and fixed in the grooves.
In the above-described seat configuration, in order to give presentable appearance to the seat, the upholstery member may be tucked into only part of each second groove to be fixed. For example, the upholstery member may be tucked into one-side portion of each second groove (a portion that extends from a point, at which the second groove meets the first groove, toward one side in the front-rear direction of the cushion member), and fixed in the one-side portion. On the other hand, the upholstery member is arranged in the other-side portion of each second groove (a portion that extends from the point, at which the second groove meets the first groove, toward the other side in the front-rear direction of the cushion member) so as not to be fixed.
In the configuration according to related art, the engaging members face the second groove such that the engaging members are separated from each other near the first groove. Due to this configuration, the upholstery member may fail to be tightly tucked into each second groove at a portion at which the engaging members are separated from each other (a portion at which the grooves meet each other), for example. This may detract the appearance of the seat. Instead of this configuration, longer engaging members may be employed and arranged to face the second grooves over the entire length of second grooves. With this configuration, however, the engaging members are fitted also in the other-side portions of the second grooves, into which the upholstery member is not tucked. Therefore, this configuration has a relatively large number of unnecessary portions (this configuration has a relatively low utilization efficiency).
The invention is made in light of the above-described circumstances, and it is an object of the invention to fix part of an upholstery member to a cushion member with presentable appearance of the seat maintained while effectively utilizing a seat configuration.